Angel Feathers, Dragon Wings
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: The Guardians were shattered on a mission of piece. Now a powerful evil that only resurfaces every 500 years seeks to bring all worlds under his domain. With the Guardians broken can universe truly be safe, and what mystery do these three new girls hold


Four Guardians fell from the fold into the basement of the Silver Dragon. All of them looked to have been through an incredible battle. Their bodies were covered in sweat and dirt. Each of them was catching their breath. Their muscles relaxed as the adrenaline left their forms. Soon calm settled over the room.

Will was the first to sit up. The red haired keeper of the heart breathed heavily still. She didn't expect to be broadsided by one of her friends. Irma was on top of her. Tears were streaming from the brunette's friendly and cheerful eyes. She shook Will and slammed her back into the ground a couple of times.

Cornelia and Taranee grabbed the water guardian's arms and pulled her off their dazed leader. Irma struggled in their grip and soon collapsed to her knees sobbing.

"Why, why didn't you let me go back?" She cried into her hands. Her body jostled with her sobs while the two that were previously holding her placed their hands on her shoulders.

"Irma, we…" Will was sitting up and had her arms curled around her torso.

"I could have helped her. She could…" Irma's eyes shot up. Sadness and anger shimmered through them toward the red head. She moved a little, but a force on her body from her two other friends made it so that she didn't attack Will again.

"She got hit in the back. She stayed so we could escape." Taranee said in the calmest manner possible. She pushed her glasses up her nose some before Irma jostled free from her grip.

"We should have turned back. We could have helped her. I could have helped her. Then we all could be here and…" Irma choked and wobbled to her feet. Cornelia and Taranee were fully ready to pull the brunette off of Will again, but Irma just walked toward the stairs. The brunette tripped over a box and landed onto her knee. Irma then effectively pounded and tore at the cardboard before curling into herself. A puddle of tears formed below her as she sat with her back to the rest of the group.

They remained silent for some time before Cornelia decided to speak up. "It was her decision. You saw those things. They were unreal."

"I don't care." Irma screamed at them. She didn't turn to look at them. She was crying too hard to turn to look at them. She didn't want to look at them anymore. What she wanted was to be comforted, but the one she wanted comfort from wasn't there. "I still could have done something."

"You would have just added another body to their pile." Will said standing and returning the four girls to their human form. Again the brunette was on her and holding Will by the shirt. Irma was crying while the red head was holding back her tears. "When she fell they were all around her. There was nothing any of us could have done. We would have been shot down too."

Irma growled and dropped their leader before once again heading for the stairs. At the top an elderly woman wearing a green kimono walked down. Irma passed her on the way up and the woman clutched her arm.

'Girl's I can hear you arguing up stairs." Yan Lin said in her usual calm tone. She surveyed the room and looked at the dark sad faces of the other three guardians. "Where is Hay Lin?"

"Why not ask our fearless leader." Irma pulled herself loose and left the restaurant. Yan Lin looked towards Will who dropped her brown eyes to the floor. Her composure as leader left and tears flowed down her cheeks.

------------------------------------------

It was raining in Heatherfield. That would have been good for Irma to know before she stormed out of the Silver Dragon. Now she was sad and soaked. She didn't mind it but it was just like it was on that world.

The Oracle had sent the Guardians on an ambassador mission to Tengen. It was a world in the midst of a large civil war that threatened to spill over and threaten the piece of other worlds. As Guardians it was their job to help establish order amongst the two warring nations. They succeeded in record time as a quick display of force stopped the major battle that they were folded into the middle of. Both nations were shocked that other worlds existed and soon made piece as to represent their planet in otherworldly affairs.

Then the rain started on their world. Blasts of golden energy slammed down into the ground and killed millions. The communication technology of the planet was equal to that of earth's technology. It was soon learned that both sides' capitols were destroyed in an instant by the golden blasts that were striking the battlefield and killing soldiers indiscriminately.

A black shape pierced the clouds with a loud shriek. Six large zigzag shaped blocks spun around a black platform with a golden orb resting on the top. More blasts of gold energy struck the ground as the five guardians looked up at the massive structure.

In flashes of blue warriors armed with black bows dressed in black armor attacked the group. It was a massacre, but the assault didn't end there. Large black armored mantises appeared and struck at the guardians while they tried to help the people of the world. The guardian's magic had little effect on the creatures or the archers and the girls were forced to fall back. Will opened a fold as the others fled towards her.

A scream echoed as Irma watched Hay Lin, her best friend in the whole world, get struck by an arrow right in the joint where her wing and back met. Hay Lin dropped fast. Irma had turned to help the wounded air wielder, but was grabbed and pulled through the fold as the mantises swarmed around them; preparing to strike the rest of the Guardians.

Irma winced as a fresh stream of tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew she could have helped Hay Lin. She knew that she could get the Air Guardian to safety. Yet, Will pulled her through the fold to safety. Weren't they a team? Weren't they supposed to look out for each other?

Irma wanted to go back. She had to go back. She had to have proof whether or not Hay Lin was alive, even though something deep inside told her that Hay Lin had to still be alive, and no matter what Irma was going to save her. With or without the Guardians.

-----------------------------

Three black armored archers dragged the semiconscious Hay Lin into a large throne room. Gold and purple accented the walls. Behind the large solid gold throne was a carved piece of obsidian shaped like broken Yin-yang symbol wrapped in silver chains. In the throne was a man shrouded by black robes and a solid black mask.

"Lord Morpheus," the leader of the archers moved an arm in front of his chest and dropped to a knee. The others did the same and still held the girl tightly. "This girl exhibited magical abilities. She could control the element of air my lord."

"I see," Morpheus' voice echoed. He stood and strode past the commander. "How does one such as this do such things?" Hay Lin didn't respond, so he asked again. When she did not respond again he turned to his lead guard. "Patch her wound and throw her in a cage. I will get the information later." He returned to his chair and looked out over his new conquest. This time there would not be a boy with a blade of light slash his empire. This time there would not be a red mecha to destroy his rule. His law would be absolute once again, and there were no beings that could stop him.

* * *

**A/N: Random idea that I wanted to follow up on. Spent a while trying to think of some kind of plot though. So here it is now that I have the plot down and actually know what I'm doing. Not sure if I'll keep up with it but you never know. Hope you enjoy, and I ask that if you read this story that you please review. This is the only time you'll hear that. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
